


bubbles and green water

by softie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, artist oikawa, bubble baths, iwazilla, tiny iwaois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softie/pseuds/softie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oikawa is trying to paint a picture of himself and iwaizumi for iwachan's birthday...but it's really hard to get his smile just right. he asks him to model, buuuuut someone is a little clumsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bubbles and green water

**Author's Note:**

> they're about 6 years old in this story!! :)

Oikawa’s bedroom window was open, letting a warm breeze dry the fresh paint on his canvas. This was his fourth time trying to get this portrait done right. Why was drawing faces so hard? His mind had this image of pearly white teeth, curved into an enthusiastic smile. But he just couldn’t get it right. It’s like his hand just wouldn’t listen to him, and it was frustrating. 

He wasn’t going to give up. Iwaizumi’s birthday was only a day away, and Oikawa was determined to finish this painting. He wanted it to be a picture of the two of them. Iwaizumi had Oikawa on his back, and they were running through a bright green field chasing butterflies of all shapes and colors. Oikawa could paint his face just fine, because in his mind he had a surprised expression. His face was simply two dots for eyes, then a big dot for his mouth. For Iwaizumi, though, he needed a big and bright smile. He tried at least 5 different mouth shapes, but none seemed to fit the profile…and his teeth always came out too square, too big, and too uneven.

He huffed and turned around to Iwaizumi, who sat on Oikawa’s bed dangling his feet and whistling some familiar tune. 

“Iwa-chan,” he spoke, grabbing Iwaizumi’s attention. “Can you come stand in front of me? I need a model.”

Iwaizumi stopped whistling and looked at Oikawa. “Uhh sure. What do you want me to do?” He stood up and started to make his way through the various paint cans and brushes that littered the room.

He looked down at his feet, and scratched his head. “I just uhhh..need you to smile fo-” Oikawa was cut off by a loud thud. He looked up to see Iwaizumi on the floor with yellow paint splattered on his face and body.

“Are you okay!!??” Oikawa’s eyes shot wide open, as his face changed to a look of concern and worry. He half-expected Iwaizumi to scold him for leaving his open paint cans on the floor, but instead…

Iwaizumi looked at his arms and legs, then back to Oikawa. Like the burst of a firework, he started laughing. It was boisterous, cheerful, and contagious. His eyes were squinted, his cheeks were pink, and his smile…his smile was like a flower blooming into life. It was so genuine and beautiful, and it started to make sense why Oikawa couldn’t emulate something so magical with a simple swipe of his paintbrush.

After a good minute of exuberant laughter, Oikawa walked over to Iwaizumi and helped him up. As Oikawa reached to grab his hand, Iwaizumi pulled him down. A can of blue paint tipped over and splashed all over Oikawa’s arms. Instantly, the two were back at it; holding their sides in a fit of painful laughter. Each spirited noise that left their mouths fluttered through the air like butterflies, flapping their wings so delicately. It was only a matter of time before the room was full of color, and not just from the paint.

Iwaizumi’s laughter was so honest and natural. Every chuckle made the hues of the sunlight more vibrant, and the breeze much more warm. It was enchanting to laugh with someone so delightfully pure. 

Iwaizumi’s smile was more than just a curve of his mouth, it took on a much more celestial form. If Oikawa was going to paint it into a picture…then Iwaizumi would have to be the sun. A sun is big and powerful, it creates warmth, and it gives light to all in its presence. If Iwaizumi was the sun, then Oikawa would sit amongst the flowers in it’s embrace.

* * *

So now they sat in a tub of green water, as the paint that washed off their body mixed together. Oikawa crossed his arms as he looked down at his white swimming shorts, 

“I hope this water doesn’t stain these…” he pouted. 

“You should’ve worn some black ones, you dummy!” Iwaizumi chuckled.

Oikawa looked at him to give him a glare, but instead he got a flash of inspiration. Iwaizumi had a pile of bubbles perched perfectly on top of his head.

“Iwa-chan…don’t. move.” Oikawa scooped up some more suds and stuck it to either side of Iwaizumi’s face. Then he started shaping it to his liking, and Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa stuck his tongue in concentration. He would snort every time Oikawa growled at a stubborn bubble that wouldn’t stay put.

Finally, Oikawa pulled away with a look of satisfaction. 

“There.” 

Iwaizumi turned around to look at his distorted reflection on the chrome faucet. “You made me look like some kind of really cool monster!” He said with enthusiasm. Iwaizumi stood up and held his hands up, separating his fingers so they looked like claws. 

“Roooooaaaarrrrrr” he rumbled through clenched teeth. “watch out for the giant Iwa-zillaaa..”

Oikawa snickered as he watched Iwaizumi stomp around the bath tub. Quickly, Oikawa made tall buildings out of bubbles for “Iwa-zilla” to destroy. Then, he put some spikes down Iwaizumi’s back…he wished he could make a tail too. 

Suddenly, Oikawa stood up with his hands on his hips. With the utmost pride, he declared, “I…should be a sculptor!”


End file.
